My Real Family
by Ouran Fan 13-Same Person
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! My life is a lie. My old friends hate me. My new best friend is a Slytherin, and I'm in love with a Slytherin. My life is completely screwed up, so why am I so happy? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N Unless specified, assume it is Hermione's POV)

"'Mione! Come on the Quidditch game is about to start!" I raised my eyebrow at my two best friends.

"Harry, it's not even a Gryffindor match. I only go in the first place to watch you two and support my house. Besides its Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw. What's the point in going anyways." I said logically. Honestly the Wizarding worlds obsession with the barbaric sport astounds me to no end. Why would one deem it 'fun' to watch a group of people beat themselves up to catch a flying gadget? I don't understand it, but that's that. Nothing else to do about it then ,is there.

"Awe, but Mione we need to see the competition!"

"Honestly, Ronald, how about you go without me, hmm? It makes sense, I wouldn't even be watching anyways." I said shooing them both out the door. They both put up a small argument before running to the Quidditch Pitch, finally leaving me to myself in my favorite place. The Library.

"Really, Granger, how come you're not out there with Potty and Weaselbee? Aren't you supposed to be attached at the bloody hip or something?" I glared at the annoying git that had intruded on my sanctuary.

"Malfoy, don't you have something to do other than tease me? Please, I'm already on my last nerve. Or do I need to remind you of the last time you pushed me too far, does fourth year ring any bells? Or how about Fifth, ferret." I snarked at him. There was no way I was going to let him push me again. Not today.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch Granger, I was only joking. Actually I was here to give you this. Don't know why the old hag sent me to give it to you but she caught me in the hall and forced me to." Malfoy droned lazily.

"Oh shut your trap Malfoy. And give me that!" I snatched the envelope out of his hand, taking in the familiar signature of my parents on the front. I smiled slightly at the sent of my fathers cologne that came from the paper. It was minty, mixed with pipe smoke and flowers, my mother's perfume, in less words, it smelt like home.

"What're you smiling at Granger?" I glared at him again... Forgot he was here.

"Nothing Malfoy, now leave me be." He sinckered at me.

"Nothing personal, Granger, but I happen to need to use the Library too." I glared in contempt at him.

"Fine! Just let me read my letter in peace!" He was smart enough to be quiet and simply picked up a book and began reading. Good boy. I turned my attention to the letter again, opening it slowly and taking in the familiar stationary that my mother loved, it had roses and violets along the corners, an smelled like her Violet Rose perfume too.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Darling, if you are reading this it means you are approaching your 18th birthday and we died before we could tell you the truth. Hermione before we continue, just know that we love you so much. Sweetie, you're adopted. It's time that you return to your rightful parents. They put you in our care when you were just a Babe. It was a very dark time you were born in, love, and they only wanted to protect you. When you were born your real father put a concealment charm on you and made you look like me. You grew up safe and that's what matters. The charm will disappear on your birthday and Professor Mcgonagall will return you to your real family. _

_With Love always,_

_Dan and Jane Granger_

I didn't even realize I was crying as I dropped the letter. Me mind had stopped functioning and nothing made sense anymore. I felt a hand awkwardly rubbing my back as I sobbed. I turned and launched myself into the person's arms. The person held onto my arms and let me cry.

"Okay, um, Granger? As much as I enjoy this moment," I heard a voice say sarcastically, "I'm not real partial to tear stains." I wrenched myself back quickly, looking at Malfoy.

"Why were you comforting me?!" I asked, me voice broken by sobs.

"Because as much as I act like it, I'm not heartless, and you'll make yourself sick crying like that and then I'll have to take care of you're head duties."

"Just go away!" I screamed at him. He didn't listen an accioed the letter to himself. I fell to the ground holding my knees to my chest as he read the letter. I expected him to laugh, or make fun of me but instead he mumbled something under his breath and looked me in the eye.

"Come on Granger. Let's go back to the dorms." I didn't protest at all, I simply followed him silently to the head dormitory. When we got there he sent me up to my room without words as if telling me to rest. I nodded at him and locked myself in my bedroom to cry a bit longer before sleeping.

"..mione, Hermione wake up!" I sat up straight and looked at the person who had spoken,it was Ginny.

"Finally! I thought you'd never wake up! Now go get ready for the day, casual clothes. We are going to Hogsmeade." I didn't say anything to her, instead I did as she asked quickly. After the war I had been given the option, like Harry and Ron, to return to hogwarts to retake our seventh year. The three of us did so, Harry and Ron because they wanted to be Aurors, me because I wanted to learn some more, go figure. As I walked with Ginny out of my common room, Malfoy had come inside, looking very tired, followed by Blaise Zabini who was in a similar state, both looked very stressed and that was very strange. Even to me they looked different. Malfoy glanced at Ginny and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Weasley, I'm going to ask that you leave. I have some Business with Granger here." Ginny looked as if she was about to retort when I stopped her.

"It's okay,Gin, Malfoy and I've called a truce. Right, Malfoy?" He nodded in affirmation. Ginny huffed and walked out, promising me she'd bring me something back from Hogsmeade. After she was gone I sat down on the large armchair, curling my legs up indian style. Malfoy sat with Zabini on the couch facing it.

"What do you want Malfoy?" He smirked at me.

"Well it's not like you actually wanted to go to Hogsmeade anyways. I did you a favor." I scoffed at him and looked at the calendar. September 18th... My birthday is tomorrow.

"Um... Granger?" A voice stirred me from my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Zabini, I was just looking at the Calendar..." Zabini nodded at that.

"Tomorrow's my birthday, you know." He smiled slightly, "My parents are coming to the school too, along with the Greengrass' parents."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why the Greengrass' too?" He shrugged.

"My real father is Mr. Greengrass." My eyebrows shot upwards. Wow.

"Yeah, that was my reaction too." I turned to Malfoy and raised and eyebrow.

"Whatever. I'm going to my room." I turned and Went to my room quickly. I laid there the rest of the night and thought about my parents, falling asleep there as well. I fell asleep a while later.

AUTHORS NOTE!

Okay, so I have another story, Roses of the Akatsuki, it's incomplete an will stay that way until I get rid of my writers block for it. All of my Ideas latley have been for kpop or Harry Potter, so that's what you're getting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I really owned Harry Potter do you think I'd be here? If I owned the series it would be Dramione anyways. I don't own it.

I groaned as I rolled over, sometimes I wish that my internal alarm would just shut up and let me sleep but, alas, it's not to be. Glaring at thin air, I walked to my bathroom ,and as I turned towards the mirror I screamed. Instead of my usual bushy mess I had grown used to, I had straight black hair that reached my waist, another difference is my normally pale, freckled complexion had turned into a golden bronze tone that brought out my bright _green _eyes. I looked down and smiled a bit,though , my clothes were going to have to be changed, I was two sizes smaller than before. I was a different person. After taking my shower I transfigured my clothes to fit me and pulled my long hair up into a high ponytail. When I got downstairs I wasn't surprised to find Malfoy sitting on the couch, what surprised me was his guests.

There, in the heads common room, sat the Zabini's, Malfoy's, and the Greengrass's. Now I don't hate Slytherins ,not really, I am just slightly unnerved by them. So naturally having a large group of them in my presence with no Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs ,or Ravenclaws would make me uncomfortable. My eyes wandered back to Malfoy and I noticed he looked surprised, right... I didn't look like Hermione Granger anymore...

"Granger?!" I nodded slightly.

"Yes, that would be me, Malfoy. Now if you'll kindly excuse me, I need to go see Professor Mcgonagall." I said stiffly.

"That won't be necessary, Miss Granger. I'm right here." My eyes widened.

"Professor!"

"Miss Granger, please sit. We have much to discuss." I snapped my mouth shut and sat in the empty lounge chair across from Malfoy. "Now I assume you've read your parent's letter, for you don't look very scared about your appearance changing. That's good, now , lets talk, yes?" I nodded.

"Um, Minerva, I'd like to be the one to tell her if you don't mind." I turned my head to the man who'd spoken, it was . Professor Mcgonagall nodded and the woman turned to me. "Now I know this is going to come as a bit of a shock, Miss...Granger... First I need to tell you that I'm sorry for the loss of your adoptive parents. They were good people and they raised you well, Hermione, you are my daughter. It's time that you had your real name too. You're name is Crystabelle Annelise Hermione Zabini. You can go by whatever name you choose, but know that you are a Zabini." I looked at the women... My mother.

"Nice to meet you baby sister." Blaise was looking at me with a smirk on his face.

I raised and eyebrow, "Baby sister? I'm younger?" For this statement I got and even bigger smirk.

"Well, yes, you are... I'm Daphne. You're older sister, don't worry though, Astoria is younger than you." Said girl glared at Daphne for saying that.

"You don't have to rub it in you know... An Blaise don't say a word." She stuck her tounge out at Daphne an Blaise before turning to me, "It's nice to finally meet you, Crystabelle, I hope to Merlin you aren't as stuck up as this lot."

I smirked at her and then realized what I was doing, "It's contagious!" My newfound siblings laughed at that, along with Malfoy... wait why were he an his family here. "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but what do the Malfoys have to do with this?"

Narcissa smiled at me, the expression made her go from cold and calculating to warm and motherly, "Lucius and I are you're Godparents, dear." I nodded, that made sense.

Pro. Mcgonagall pulled something out of a bag I hadn't noticed she had, "Now , Miss...Zabini, since you are now going by your real name, you'll have to be resorted. There is no Crystabelle Zabini enrolled in Hogwarts." I nodded, knowing I'd just be put right back in Gryffindor.

She stood and put the hat on my head he began speaking, "Ah, I remember you, the Zabini girl come out of hiding at last. Now, you have the aspects of all the houses, you've got the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, the Bravery of a Gryffindor, the Brains of a Ravenclaw, and the Cunningness of a Slytherin. You have done very well in Gryffindor, but now that it won't jeopardize your safety, I'll put you where you really belong...Slytherin!"

I took that moment to let myself fall into darkness.


	3. ADOPTION

I am very sorry to say that I have lost all muse for this story. I will not, however, be letting it just sit here to rot. That leads me to the Adoption.

PM me if you have an intrest, I only have one rule. Credit me for what I've written.

Very sorry,

OuranFan13-Same Person


End file.
